Sweet Cotton Candy
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: A Jyushimatsu le gustaba lo dulce, mucho. Por eso cuando alguien se metía con su pequeño algodón de azúcar no podía evitar ponerse algo... violento [AU Yankee] One-Shot


Como cuando eres multishipper y quieres escribir algo lindo de esta parejita pero lo único que sale es porno :'D

Es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre ellos así que por favor si queda un poco OoC háganmelo saber para mejorar :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Un golpe, luego otro y luego otro, el enorme bate de metal rebotaba contra el cuerpo del joven castaño rompiéndole algunos huesos de paso. El pesado cuerpo de su contrincante cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente. Sus otros dos amigos que lo acompañaban veían le escena horrorizados sobre todo al ver como Jyushimatsu los volteaba a ver con aquella enorme sonrisa en el rostro que lejos de verse alegre mas bien parecía una burla amenazadora, los jóvenes no tuvieron que pensárselo mucho antes de salir de ahí corriendo despavoridos dejando atrás a su amigo desangrándose en el pasto.

Jyushimatsu sacudió el polvo de sus ropas negras mientras tomaba de nuevo su enorme bate metálico y se encaminaba a la salida de la escuela. Para nadie era una novedad que a la semana alguien terminara en el hospital por una paliza del joven de ojos ámbar. Todos los estudiantes de la escuela, incluso algunos de los mas rudos como Ichimatsu, Osomatsu y Karamatsu, mantenían distancia con él.

– Al parecer Jyushimatsu lo hizo de nuevo – comentó Karamatsu al ver alejarse la imponente figura del de negro. – me pregunto cual fue el motivo esta vez

– No creo que Jyushimatsu necesite un motivo para mandar a alguien al hospital, mas bien me gustaría saber que tenían esos idiotas en la cabeza al intentar enfrentarse a él. – A su lado Osomatsu hojeaba despreocupadamente una revista para adultos.

– Ni siquiera lo conoces – replicó el de azul.

– Y no quiero conocerlo, pero por ahí escuche que el tipo al que le rompió el cráneo se metió con alguien cercano a Jyushimatsu. – el de azul lo miro asombrado, no sabia siquiera que el de negro tuviera "amigos".

– Los chismes si que vuelan aquí – se unió repentinamente a la platica Choromatsu. – las de tercero dicen que Atsushi quiso propasarse con la novia de Jyushimatsu

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿Ese tipo tiene novia? – Osomatsu dejó la revista de lado para prestarle mas atención al de cabello verde. – ¿Quién podría ser la loca que querría salir con él? ¡Da miedo de solo verlo!

– Tu no te quedas atrás, vago bueno para nada – Choromatsu y Osomatsu comenzaron una de sus típicas peleas mientras Karamatsu trataba de mediar la situación entre ellos.

A lo lejos Ichimatsu miraba todo aquello con una mueca de total aburrimiento, si había alguien que supiera exactamente todo lo que sucedía alrededor del joven del bate definitivamente era el amante de los gatos. Mientras miraba a los tres idiotas comenzar a discutir decidió irse a su casa, de nada servía gastar saliva tratando de explicarle a esos tres retrasados que la "loca" que era "novia" de Jyushimatsu no era precisamente una mujer.

Mientras tanto, a unas cuadras lejos de ahí, Jyushimatsu entraba en un pequeño complejo de departamentos; con cuidado abrió la puerta del pequeño departamento procurando no hacer mas ruido del necesario, las luces estaban apagadas y la poca luz del atardecer que se colaba por las blancas cortinas era lo único que iluminaba el ambiente. Se quito las enormes sandalias, el gorro negro y dejo a un lado su bate, estaba a punto de tumbarse en el sofá cuando el sonido del agua cayendo le llamó la atención.

Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro comenzó a quitarse poco a poco sus prendas mientras entraba sigilosamente al baño. La transparente cortina le dejaba observar en primera fila el delgado y blanco cuerpo de su pequeño siendo cubierto por las gotas de agua, el rosado cabello estaba completamente húmedo dándole un color mas oscuro, el vapor aumentaba considerablemente la temperatura del pequeño espacio y sin esperar mas Jyushimatsu se quito la ultima prenda de ropa para meterse también bajo la regadera.

– ¡Jyushimatsu! – dio un pequeño grito Todomatsu al sentir los fuertes brazos del mayor rodearle la cintura mientras pegaba sus cuerpos de manera intima. – me asustaste.

– Perdón, perdón – habló con ese característico tono aniñado. – solo quería meterme a bañar también

– Pudiste esperar a que terminara – rio quedito pero no hizo nada por separarse, tener pegado el cuerpo de su novio en un espacio tan reducido y además caliente solo estaba haciendo que comenzara a excitarse – O es que tal vez ¿Querías que nos bañáramos juntos?

– Me gusta bañarme con Totty – comenzó a pasar sus fuertes manos lentamente por el cuerpo del contrario acariciando todo lo que encontrara a su paso mientras oía los suaves suspiros de Todomatsu. – Hueles muy bien.

– Es el nuevo shampoo – enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de su novio mientras movía lentamente las caderas buscando mas fricción entre sus erecciones ya despiertas – ¿Te gusta?

– ¡Si! Huele a algodón de azúcar – pegó su nariz al cuello del menor para después comenzar a dar leves mordidas intercaladas con chupetones – me gusta el algodón de azúcar.

– ¡Ah! ¡Mmm…! – Jyushimatsu lo tomó de los muslos obligándolo a enredar sus delgadas piernas en su cintura y hacer mas intimo el contacto.

El agua caliente seguía cayendo sobre ellos pero lo único que Todomatsu podía sentir en esos momentos era la lengua del mayor pasearse descaradamente por su cuello y sus manos apretar sus glúteos. Como pudo el de cabello rosa tomo el pequeño bote de shampoo de la canastilla y vertió un poco en los dedos del mayor.

– Esta vez quiero que lo hagas tu – le susurró de manera erótica en el oído mientras paseaba sus manos por el fuerte pecho del mayor. Para Todomatsu no había vista mas sensual que las gotas de agua que resbalaban por los marcados músculos de su novio. – ¡Ahh! ¡M-mas despacio Jyushi…!

– Esta tan apretado y caliente – Gruño mientras se apoderaba de la boca del menor. – Quiero meterlo ya Totty

– S-solo un poco… ¡Ah! ¡Mas…! – había dado justo en aquel punto. Siempre era lo mismo, aun y cuando lo hacían seguido Todomatsu procuraba que el mayor lo preparara primero ya que el pequeño Jyushimatsu no era precisamente "pequeño" – Otro… mete otro dedo ¡Mmm… ahh! ¡Mas profundo…!

– Totty – lo miro directamente a los ojos, la hermosa carita de su novio sonrojada y aquellos apetecibles labios de cereza que pedían a gritos ser besados.

Con cuidado retiró sus dedos del interior del menor para posicionar la punta de su miembro en la pequeña entrada, Todomatsu le enterró las uñas en los hombros al sentir como poco a poco se abría paso en su interior. Se sentía increíble, dolía, por supuesto que dolía, pero para el menor no había nada mas increíble que sentir el enorme miembro de su novio golpeándole las entrañas. El vaivén comenzó despacio, ambos disfrutando el contacto entre sus calientes cuerpos mientras se besaban apasionadamente. La posición en la que estaban ayudaba a que el miembro de Jyushimatsu entrara mas profundo en el interior del menor.

– ¡Ahh Jyushi! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡MÁS! – se sujeto fuertemente del cuello del mayor al sentir como el miembro de éste entraba con mas fuerza y rapidez en su interior. Todomatsu podía jurar que veía estrellas. – ¡AH! ¡Jyushi…! ¡Te amo Jyushi!

– Te amo Totty – Jadeo al sentir las estrechas paredes de su novio oprimirle con fuerza, lo único que quería hacer era fundirse en ese interior tan exquisito por siempre.

Unos cuantos embistes más bastaron para que ambos alcanzaran el orgasmo juntos. Los jadeos y suspiros cansados inundaron el baño mientras ambos se sonreían con cariño intercalando pequeños besos. Después de haber normalizado sus respiraciones salieron del baño; Todomatsu comenzó a secar el cabello de su novio con una secadora cuando noto cierta marca en uno de los hombros que definitivamente no había sido hecha por él.

– Jyushimatsu ¿Qué es esto? – toco la herida superficialmente, era un golpe de gran tamaño que seguramente se volvería un horrible moretón.

– ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Me lo hice peleando con Atsushi – hablo sonriendo como si nada, como si estuviera hablando del clima o cualquier otra trivialidad.

– ¡¿Te peleaste con Atsushi?! – el mayor asintió – ¿Por qué?

– Por esto – tomó con cuidado la muñeca izquierda de su novio donde podían apreciarse ligeras marcas de dedos en ella. – Tuvo suerte que solo lo deje inconsciente.

Todomatsu abrazo al mayor con fuerza; dos días atrás Atsushi intento propasarse con él y aunque al principio lo rechazó el castaño no iba a tomar un "no" por respuesta. Quiso someterlo por la fuerza en uno de los salones vacíos de la escuela y de no haber sido por Ichimatsu, quien en esos momentos pasaba por ahí, posiblemente Atsushi lo hubiera terminado violando. No se lo dijo a Jyushimatsu pues conocía lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser su novio pero aun así no se explicaba como es que al final el mayor se termino enterando.

– No vuelvas a hacerlo – le susurró cuando estuvieron acostados en la cama listos para dormir. – Atsushi podría querer vengarse, no quiero que algo te pase.

– ¡Atsushi no me da miedo! – sonrió abiertamente – pero nadie se mete con mi pequeño algodón de azúcar y sale ileso.

El tono con el que lo dijo y la repentina seriedad en su rostro le dio a entender a Todomatsu que Jyushimatsu hablaba completamente enserio. Negó un par de veces y estaba a punto de replicarle al mayor pero éste ya había caído dormido. Besó por ultima vez los labios de Jyushimatsu antes de acurrucarse mejor en su pecho y cerrar los ojos también, ya mañana se preocuparía por el tema de Atsushi.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

gracias por leer! cualquier critica, comentario, sugerencia será recibida con musho amorsh :3


End file.
